Canada: 150 Years of Parenting
by elfqueen13
Summary: My tribute to my country's sesquicentennial anniversary, this will be a multi-chapter fanfiction featuring my OCs for Canada's Provinces and Territories. OC bios to be posted as minific drabbles. Note: I'm aware that some names I used for countries are not what Himaruya-san suggested, but I have used them since before otherwise was canon. Reviews pointing this out will be removed.


AN: I'm so proud of my country! I mean, there are undeniably dark periods in our history, and our record with our First Nations leaves much to be desired, but today we have celebrated everything the world has come to love about our nation; the multicultural, accepting country that we all pray will only become greater as time goes on. In terms of the story, this was an idea I had in a binder that I recently rediscovered through completely cleaning my room.

This fic contains the following pairings. If a Nation is genderbent to be female, they will be indicated in **bold.** As for the names, if a character did not have a canon name, I chose, for the most part, the fanon name, or whatever was most commonly used;

*Main Pairing: Pru **Can** (Gilbert Beilschmidt X **Madeleine Williams** )

*Den **Nor** (Matthias Kohler X **Svanna Bondevik** )

*Su **Fin** (Berwald Oxenstierna X **Tiina Väinämöinen** )

*AmeBel (Alfred F. Jones X Natalya Arlyovska)

*Estonia X Ukraine (Eduard Von Bock X Katushya Braginskya)

*Liet **Pol** (Toris Laurinaitis X **Felicja Łukasiewicz** )

*Ro **Chu** (Ivan Braginskya X **Chun-Yan Wang** )

* Giri **pan** (Heracles Karpusi X **Sakura Honda** )

*Hong **Ice** (Li Xiao Chun/Leon Kirkland X **Emilia Steilsdóttir** )

*Turkey X **Egypt** (Sadik Adnan X **Gulshan Maryam Hassan** )

*Fr **UK** (Francis Bonnefois X **Alice Kirkland** )

*AusHun (Roderich Edelstein X Elizabeta Héderváry)

* **Rom** Bul ( **Vladimira Popescu** X Milen Dimitrov)

*Ger **Ita** (Ludwig Beilschmidt X **Feliciana Vargas** )

*Spa **mano** (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo X **Chiara Lovina Vargas** )

 **Chapter 1**

Germany was not pleased. At all. It had been precisely three minutes and forty-five seconds since the lunch break at the World Conference was supposed to have ended, and thanks to America (who was hosting), Prussia, and Canada (who was supposed to speak next) being conspicuously absent, they were forced to delay.

"Have any of jou seen mein idiotic bruder, Amerika, or Kanada?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Īe."

"Non."

"Afraid not."

"Nyet."

"Méiyǒu."

"Nein."

"No."

"Não."

"Nem."

"Nie."

"Nee."

"Óchi."

"Hayir."

"Na."

"Nemaye."

"Niama."

"Nu."

"Ne."

"Ne."

"Ei."

"Nē."

"Nei."

"Nei."

"Nej."

"Nej."

"Ei."

"Ani."

"Méiyǒu."

"Không."

"Mị̀."

"Nope."

"Nahin."

"Sorry mate."

"Kahore."

"Vell this is just wunderbar," he muttered (they were now four and a half minutes late-not that he was watching the clock). He looked up as the murmur of conversation abruptly stopped, seeing a little girl peeking timidly around the meeting room door.

She was no older than four, and appeared to be Inuit, with straight black hair to her waist and purple eyes. She wore a furred vest atop a long-sleeved tee with an inukshuk motif and mukluks. Edging cautiously into the room, she seemed to be looking for someone, but froze in her tracks as she noticed the eyes of so many strange people on her. Now that she was closer, they could see that her eyes were slightly reddened, her cheeks puffy and nose raw.

Belarus swept forward and scooped her up, settling the child on her hip and feeling her forehead with the inside of her wrist. "Malieńki ščaniuk, what are you doing here? You have a fever."

She whimpered, resting her head against Belarus's shoulder. "Anaana."

"Oh cukierka. . . She's not here, Silaluk."

"Sestra, how do you know her name?" Russia inquired.

"She's-"

"Silaluk! There you are!" called Prussia, bursting through the doors. Handed off to him, she snuggled into his arms contentedly, closing her eyes.

"Papa. . ."

"Bruder. . ." Germany said warningly.

"Ja, West?"

"VHY DID SHE CALL JOU-"

The next instant the albino ex-nation's free hand was covering his brother's mouth. "You better not vake up mein tochter," he hissed, the look on his face scarier than any of them had ever seen. "She's been sick for days."

There was a crash as Canada burst through the doors in even more of a flurry than Prussia. "Gilbert! You found her!"

"Ja," he said quietly, handing the child to her, "and she finally fell asleep."

"Could you text Alfred and let him know we found her?"

"Sure."

"Ahem." Germany cleared his throat and the pair turned to look at him. "I think I speak for all of us vhen I ask vhat zhe hell is going on."

Canada sighed. "Well," she said in a resigned tone to Prussia, "I would have had to tell them eventually." Turning to the Conference attendees , she said, "Everyone, this is Silaluk, my youngest, also known as the territory of Nunavut."

"Territory?" France repeated incredulously.

"Youngest?" Britain asked faintly, sitting down.

The Nordics (minus Iceland - she'd bailed to sit with Hong Kong) started muttering to each other, heads together.

"But to have kids - she's so young!" Denmark exclaimed. "She's only, what?"

"Next year is my sesquicentennial," Canada said. "Before then, I'd like to have introduced you to my provinces and territories."


End file.
